Playtime
by Niki-Jayne
Summary: Basically PWP. Enjoy!


**Playtime**

When Emily's feet had hit the sand is when she started hearing them again. And now it wasn't like they were around her or behind her, it was like they were in her head. She quickly turned on her heels and ran to the craggy uneven rocks lined up at the back of the beach and began to stumble up over them as fast as she could manage without twisting or breaking anything vital in the process. She jumped the last few yards from the rocks to the grass verge and quickly fell back into a run. But not for long. She must have gotten less than 10 steps in when what to begin with seemed like a rock landed in front of her, stopping her dead.

"Hey beautiful where you goin?"

It was the smallest of the 3 out of 4 that were blonde that stepped out of the shadows. The one who, despite the difference in stature of him to the other 3 was no less or maybe even on occasion that little bit more vicious. At this point her brain was still in survival mode and even now, knowing it was pointless, she turned to run back the way she came. And when she heard him behind her simply say "Dwayne" she was quickly proved correct. She was suddenly up close and personal with a brick wall that had seemingly appeared of nowhere and that was the last clear thought she had before strong arms wrapped her up and she was flipped back around

"Come on now, no need to be shy around us right Marko?"

Dwayne said before pushing his face into her hair, cool fingers caressed her cheek then lightly danced their way down her neck before coming to a stop at her collarbone.

"I...I was just...going home." She said,

"Oh you were just going home?"Marko said worryingly softly as he moved towards her. When she opened her mouth to answer this time, Marko put his finger tip to her lips and gently brushed it back and forth. "Now I'm gonna ask you again and you're gonna tell me the truth. And for before you do, you might wanna keep in mind that me and Dwayne here know exactly where you live and it ain't anywhere around here, so now do you wanna try again?"

Straight away she could see a grin start to make it's way across Marko's face as his words began to wash over her. "I..I don't understand...how...how..."

"Do we know where you live?" he said, gladly finishing her sentence for her. "We followed you baby. Simple as that. And lets just say that the tree in your back yard has an awesome vantage point." she felt Dwayne's chest, which was still pressed tightly into her back, begin to vibrate as he chuckled darkly and at the same time took the opportunity to nuzzle into the crook of her neck and breathe her in. Marko moved to close the gap between them altogether so she was now completely trapped between the two and suddenly and even though there were only the two of them, there seemed to be 10 pairs of hands grabbing at and squeezing every part of her body. And as she fought to keep her head above water, her body was fast leaving her to drown.

"Why me?" she asked, the sound of her voice was almost inaudible as she felt vibration at whichever parts of her face and neck their lips were attacking now as they both snickered against her skin.

"Now are you trying to tell us that you didn't know we were there all those times." Marko said, punctuating the end of his sentence by nipping at her ear.

"Yeah man it was just blind luck that she had her hand in her panties everytime we showed up." Dwayne said as she felt him grind against her.

Emily wasn't given the time to process what they had just been said as in the next second she was off her feet and her back was against the damp grass. Above her she could hear their breathing getting heavier and more laboured as hands began to make their way lazily up the outside of her legs and kept going until she felt her skirt begin to rise up over her thighs, not stopping until she knew she was completely exposed to them both.

"No point telling us she don't want it. Princess you are WET." Marko's voice was laced heavily with lust as his let his fingers spread out so he could explore her properly.

Yet again Emily's body reacted. Her hips pushing up off the ground and into his touch. There was a very clear growl to the side of her and in what seemed to her like a single movement, Marko was slung to one side as Dwayne took his place. "Damn bro why you have to be so greedy? he said, clearly finding it all highly amusing."

"She's fucking cock teased us long enough man." He tore his pants open before grabbing her hips so hard that she winced. Once her bottom half was in his lap, he ripped her panties from her and tossed them away without looking. His next move was to push himself into her and her arms flew out to the side where her hands clawed at the grass. Her teeth grinding together so hard she was sure they would crumble to dust in her mouth. Dwayne began to slam into her, hard and unmerciful. Each blow connecting directly with her sweet spot every fucking time. The pleasure so intense it took all her concentration to stay conscious. However, she was instantly brought back to the now when blistering pain in the top of her inner thigh tore through her body. Her eyes flew open to see Dwayne dragging his teeth across the soft flesh there. She felt the warmth begin to trickle down her leg and as he lapped at it his eyes caught hers and suddenly any remnants of self control he might have had vanished and he was on top of her. He fucked her harder, mimicking the movement of his cock with his tongue as he kissed her until she thought she'd black out. The taste of her own blood on his lips causing sensations to run through her that she knew shouldn't feel as good as it did. It was more of a roar than a growl when his climax hit him like a truck and he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back with an audible thud.

Dwayne pushed himself up onto his elbow to watch as Marko moved to back to his original position between her legs. "Fuck man did you leave any for me?" Marko said, sly little hyena grin plastered across his face. He leaned forward until his face was less than an inch away from hers. "So baby, you ready for the main event?"

"Fuck you dude!" Dwayne said, causing Marko's grin to spread a little wider while Emily once again tried to reign in her head and body as the rough fabric of his jeans brushed agonizingly against her sensitive centre.

"Fuck. You make me wanna really bad things. All of them to you." he said and Emily heard a whimper escape her throat that clearly he did too, as suddenly that shit eating grin was back. It was the kind of expression where you weren't sure if you wanted to punch him or fuck him. Not that she was about to be given any choice in the matter. Marko pushed himself back on his knees while at the same time pulling her up in to a sitting position. He took her hands and placed them at the waist band of his jeans. "You know, I wont think any less of you if you take it out." and from somewhere behind Marko she heard Dwayne softly moan his appreciation for the suggestion. So with shaky hands she did what she was told, causing Marko's chest to heave in and out as her hands wrapped tentatively around his cock. His hands gripped her legs just above her knees and she was dragged roughly along the ground so she was once again planted onto her back. It took a few seconds for the stars to stop raining in front of her eyes to realise that he was already in her and Emily's head went back, her teeth planted into her bottom lip as Marko began to thrust like he was no longer in charge of his own body. Emily's hand flew up and grabbed handful's of his jacket as she fought to keep her own from responding like it was begging to. Soon though she felt her back curve so she was pressed into him, her legs moving open her up more and this time when she screamed it was half due to Marko and the other because her body had told her "Fuck it!" and just straight run out on her. Marko placed his hands at either side of her head and as he talked he pressed his lips to her ear. "I think I wanna ruin you for every other man. After tonight, the only cock that's gonna be enough for you is 'this' one." on the 'this' he thrust his hips twice as hard as if to literally hammer the point home and that's when he heard Dwayne clear his throat. Marko gritted his teeth and tried to ignore him, which wasn't easy, especially when he heard him laughing at his own comedic genius. But as much fun as the thought of messing up his face was, the idea of taking it out on the girl underneath him was even more appealing.

When he looked down, Emily's eyes had rolled back into her head and closed. "Open your eyes!" he ordered "You look at me when I fuck you!" And when she did, she saw that that grin had broken out again. "Don't worry baby. It's OK to like it." he said before he reached down and yanked her left leg upwards so it was half way up his back. That's he stepped it up. Fucking her hard and then harder. The noises coming from the two of them were even beginning to have an effect Dwayne. He was rock hard again and had to adjust himself in his jeans more than once. He also had to admit that he was pretty impressed with his little brothers performance. Not that he'd ever fucking tell him that. "You're gonna cum for me now. You hear me?" Marko said, each word now punctuated by heavy panting. By now the pale skin of Emily's cheeks flushed pink and her lips were swollen from the constant onslaught. When she opened her eyes once again she saw that Dwayne had moved from his spectators spot and was now kneeling next to her head. By the way he looked at her, he was wanting to take the next few moments in properly, or so she thought until his mouth crashed against hers. Forcing entry, he sucked on her tongue and bit gently at her lips, so that when Marko finally lost it and dragged her over the edge with him, she emptied every blissful sound out of her throat into his. He licked his lips and moaned softly, as if it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, while Marko panted, leaving kisses and lingering trails over her neck with the tip of his tongue.

That's when she smiled. Then the smile turned into a giggle and it was that giggle that made Marko and Dwayne look up. "Hmm I'm impressed. Have you two been practising?" she said and now the two boys began to smile. Dwayne bent to kiss her forehead, whilst Marko went in for one more proper kiss.

"He made me promise to back off a little this time." Dwayne said as he straightened up "He wasn't happy that I got you off more last time." Emily couldn't not laugh when she saw Marko's expression immediately turn grumpy. It looked so cute but he wouldn't thank her for telling him that!

"Hey man! Fuck you!" He snapped, putting himself back into his jeans.

"Now, now boys, don't fight, you know I love you both equally." she laughed, as she took Dwayne's outstretched hand so he could pull her up. As she brushed herself down, he slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling it by the collar a little too hard so she was yanked up against him. His hand slid into her hair and he kissed her until she was dizzy. She felt arms wrap around her middle and as soon as Dwayne let her go, Marko lifted her off her feet and turned her to face the direction they had left the bikes, behind a rock just off the beach.

"Hope that kiss keeps you warm when she's riding home with me."Dwayne rolled his eyes and flipped him off. He loved his brother but that grin Marko was blessed with sometimes had you wanting and choke the little fucker.

"So I didn't know you were into the whole watching thing." Emily asked nonchalantly.

"Neither did I. This little pervert came up with that." Dwayne said nodding his head towards Marko who was looking all to pleased with himself. When they got to the bikes the boys climbed on and Emily followed, wrapping her arms around Marko, who whispered "Tighter" just loud enough for only her to hear and she happily obliged.

"No I was just thinking, I could really use a shower after you two dragging me all over the ground." she said drawing a smile from the both of them. "Couldn't hurt to put Marko's little brainwave into action huh?" Emily had to bite her tongue to hold back her laughter. She could almost hear the cogs in their brains working as her words sank in.

This night wasn't over.


End file.
